Dirty Little Secrets
by Part of the Queue
Summary: Everyone has their secrets.No pairings. All chapters up for Zuko, Sokka, Katara and Aang.
1. Zuko

Dirty little Secrets.

This was created when I was listening to Dirty Little Secret by American Rejects. There's a chapter for each of the four main characters, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, then Aang. Word count for each is approx. 300.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko has a secret.

And he can't tell anyone, not his Uncle, not his Sister, most definitely not his Father.

It's worse, more humiliating than the reason for his scar, not that that was ever really a secret.

It's closer kept than the fact that although he respects his Father, he thinks he loves his Uncle more, and would give his life for him.

He thinks that the War has no meaning, he thinks that when his father dies, he would take the throne and restore peace. Try and repair some of the damage his Nation has done.

He remembers the stories his Mother used to tell him before she died giving birth to his Sister. Zula doesn't understand, she never heard the stories of the four Nations at peace with one another.

The same stories he can hear every time Iroh speaks, because he knows his Uncle believes them too.

His Father was brought up to be the Lord of an all-powerful Nation, but Iroh had the time and space to learn the old stories.

Zuko looks at his maps, sees where the borders between the Nations used to be, thinks of the destruction that his Nation shaped, the bonds of trust it has broken.

The pain it has caused.

He pursues the Avatar and his Water tribe companions and ponders the friends that they have made in every Nation and thinks, "this is how it used to be". His ship changes course as information arrives of the Avatar's appearance at an Earth Nation market place.

He will catch the Avatar one day, but he doesn't know what will happen then, if he will return to his Father.

Or if he will join the Avatar on his Quest.

Zuko keeps his secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	2. Sokka

This is the second chapter (obviously), this one is from Sokka's POV. The lyrics at the bottom are from the song "Dirty Little Secret" by American Rejects. There is some quite graphic stuff in here to do with the death of Sokka and Katara's Mother, you have been warned.

Wow, I actually updated this quite quickly. Katara and Aang are coming up soon, their already written, I just have find the time to type them out and upload them. Katara will probably get done on Sunday/Monday and Aang on Tuesday (GMT).

----------------------------------------------------

Sokka has a secret.

It was one he had never told anyone, ever.

One so painful to him that he didn't like to think about it.

It was a worse secret than the fact that he _liked_ Suki. Katara knew that anyway, she hadn't said anything, but she knew.

It was better kept than his hidden stash of seal blubber jerky in his snow fort, which only Gran-gran had ever known about.

It was worse than the fact that he didn't think that the fire nation as a whole was that bad, just a select few.

It was about his Mother.

It was that her death was his fault.

If he had just trained harder after his Father had left (although Katara said it wasn't possible), if only he had been quicker to avoid the fire ball which hit his shoulder the day the Fire Nation attacked his village, his Mother wouldn't have had to protect him.

The Fire bender wouldn't have engulfed her body in flames and she wouldn't have screamed and collapsed, burning black in death.

No-one else knew how much her body had been damaged. Sokka had wrapped her in a blanket and no-one else had seen her body.

He had picked up her necklace which had been thrown free in the attack, and cried until Gran-gran had found him.

He had carried her body despite his shoulder and placed it in the water at her sea burial.

Katara had worn her necklace. She thought it had been quick, a small blast, leaving little damage. After all, the necklace was unmarked.

He let her think that, kept the slow burning horror of his nightmares to himself, so she wouldn't have to know.

Sokka has a secret.

He keeps it.

---------------------------------------------------

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	3. Katara

Woohoo, an update on time for once, aren't you proud :) This is Katara's chapter, Aang's WILL follow tommorrow as today is my last day of college before the holidays, so I will have all day to post.

Lyrics at the bottom are from "Fear" by Sarah McLachlan. I believe it is on the Roswell soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------

Katara has a secret.

Her Mother was the only one who knew, and she's dead, killed by fire benders. She knows there's more to that story, but Sokka's not telling and she won't press him.

It's a better kept secret than her special place back home, a beautiful ice cavern which only Sokka knows about.

It's a worse secret than how, whilst she still hated Jet, she sort of, maybe understood where he was coming from; she knows what it's like to lose a loved one.

It was much worse than her stupid fear of being in the woods by herself, unable to see what is in a ten-foot radius.

It was a fear of her power, of what it could do; she had seen how benders could destroy something with a thought and a flick of their wrists.

How earth could crumble, fires burn, winds topple … water flood.

She knew how dangerous it was to remain untrained. Once, when her Mother had been teaching her some tricks, Sokka had interrupted to show off the boomerang their Father had just given him. She had lost control of the water and it had flown at him and entered his lungs. If their Mother hadn't been able to draw it out, he would have died.

Sokka called bending magic, she used to think he was jealous that she could bend and he couldn't, but part of her agrees with him.

Part of her is scared of Aang. Sweet, innocent, 12 year old Aang, whose tiny body contains more power than any one person in all the Nations. And that power, untrained and unfocused, is dangerous, you only have to look at him when he's upset to see that.

But she has to look confident, unafraid, sure of what she is and what she can do.

Because if she isn't, who else could be.

Katara will never tell her secret.

--------------------------------------------------

Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child,  
Innocent, unknowing.

Winter's end  
promises of a long lost friend.  
Speaks to me of comfort

But I fear  
I have nothing to give.  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place.  
Tangled up in your embrace  
There's there's nothing I'd like better than to fall.  
But I fear I have nothing to give.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As always, please review.


	4. Aang

First of all, thank you to all of my reviewers, especially VickySo and Jesus.Freak.And.Proud.Of.It.

Last chapter is now up, (one time again, wow). Spoilers for 'The Storm' and 'The Blue Spirit'. This is Aang's secret, hope you like it.

Monk Tao is my character but feel free to use him if you so wish, just send me a note to tell me. I have no idea if beard combs exist, but what the heck.

Lyrics from 'Understand the Dream is Over' by Juliana Theory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aang doesn't have secrets.

Really, he doesn't, he tells everything to Appa, that counts … right?

Okay, so maybe he has some.

Like that time he hid Monk Tao's beard comb in the honey pot and no one knew until they tried to spread it on their toast.

Or how he really felt when the other trainee monks, the boys he thought were his friends, wouldn't let him play the game that he had made possible with his Air scooter trick.

Katara knows why he disappeared, why he ran away when they tried to take him away from Monk Gyatso.

But she can't _understand_, can't know how much that fisherman's words hit home.

How guilty he feels that he left.

The world was counting on him, and he ran, couldn't cope with being the Avatar. Being twelve shouldn't have mattered, he was the Avatar.

Things were different when the Nations were at peace, values were different.

That makes it harder for the others to understand. They've grown up with the threat of the Fire Nation hanging over them, he grew up with friends from the Fire Nation.

Katara and Sokka can't understand how incredibly lonely he feels sometimes. They have always had each other, even when their Father left and their Mother died.

He went to sleep, woke up 100 years later, and his entire Nation had disappeared.

That's why it had been so important to find a cure when Sokka got sick, and absolutely vital when Katara had caught it as well. To lose one more friend would have been devastating, but to lose both of them … they were all he had left.

But these aren't secrets, just lack of understanding, he doesn't tell them because they couldn't understand.

Because Aang doesn't have secrets.

Really.

----------------------------------------------------------

Here is my new disposition.

You're about to understand.

Our theory is only obvious to the sceptical,and at the bitter end.

-

You're staring at a white page and the print is plain to see.

Now turn the page and read what's written.

It's your history.

Do you understand? The dream is over.

You haven't slept in years.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, and Happy Holidays.


End file.
